Living Torture
by MandaMoo
Summary: AU- Pipy Weasley is the daughter of Percy and Penny Weasley. Pipy is treated harshly by her father for being a girl and not a boy. This is the story of her overcoming that in starting over at Hogwarts.
1. The Remembrance

A/N: This story takes place eleven years after Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter graduate from Hogwarts. The story is about Percy and Penny's daughter, Pipy.  
  
*****************************************************************  
Chapter 1: Etched  
  
Pipy Weasley was almost ready to head to her first year at Hogwarts. She was to be the first Weasley to attend Hogwarts since her aunt, Ginny, had graduated ten years earlier. Her younger brothers were only ten and five, but they were already showing her up.  
  
Pipy was a great and smart girl. But all her father saw her was as a girl. He, being Percy, had wanted a boy first so that he would follow in his footsteps. But alas, Pipy had been a girl. Her father paid a great deal more attention to her brothers Phillip and Peter than to his eldest child, Pipy.  
  
Penny tried to pay more attention to her only daughter, but she was again pregnant. Percy, as he had with he's other three children, hoped with all his heart that his wife would give birth to yet another son.  
  
As Pipy packed up her belongings, as she would have to leave the next morning, her younger brother Phillip walked in.  
  
"What are you doing?" Phillip said harshly. He was the son that followed in his father's footsteps, and since Percy never quite treated Pipy with the right respect, neither did Phillip. Peter thankfully was too much influenced by his mother to pick up on his father's mannerisms. Otherwise, Pipy's life could be more of a living torture chamber.  
  
"Packing for up for school," Pipy kept on packing, trying to ignore her brother's tone.  
  
"So you really are leaving? Think you have any hope in Hogwarts? Remember this, when you flunk out, I'll be ready to take your place and regain the family pride. Which you will no doubt ruin," Phillip snarled the last comment and left the room.  
  
Pipy almost broke out in tears, but she was so used to these comments that no overflow came. She just sat there stunned.  
  
"Honey, are you okay?" Penny entered, with a small notion of being pregnant. Her lower abdomen was stretched out just a little, but just enough to make an impression on her shirt. Penny had seen her eldest son snarl at her daughter, but she had no idea what he had said.  
  
"Fine mother. What else do I need for school? Is only our family going to the station?" Pipy said calmly, covering up her pain with a small smile.  
  
"I think you have everything already. I'll just need to wash your pajamas tonight. When you leave for school from the station, not only your father, Phillip, Peter and I will see you off, but your grandparents and your aunts, uncles and cousins will be there. I think it will be pretty much everyone except Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Cesca, and their kids. I think there will be so much red hair; I won't know who is who! Except for your Uncle Harry, with his jet black hair," Penny explained, and the two laughed about Harry Potter, their relative for now six years.  
  
He was of course married to Ginny and they had two wonderful children, Lily and James. The couple wanted more children though, so Pipy was expecting more cousins in the near future. Hermione and Ron were also married and had been for seven years. The couple known for arguing when they were younger, as Harry had told as his nieces and nephews, had three delightful children, Emmaline, Grace, and Samuel. The family was also expecting another child in early May.  
  
Bill and Fleur had married when Pipy had turned 2, so nine years ago. They were a very happy couple, now living on the English coast with their two girls Clara and Emily.  
  
Charlie was married to Cesca, a young Romania dragon witch, and they had four children, Madison, Alex, Chris, and Catherine. The latter two also happened to be twins like their uncles, Fred and George. Fred had married Angelina, just like every one had thought, and they had five wonderful children, Alexandria, Paige, Jessica, Jackson, and James, with the end three being triplets. George had then married Katie on the same day as Fred, so the twins had had a double wedding. Then to say the twins were even more alike, George and Katie also had five children, but no triplets only a two sets of twins! Cassie and Amy were the eldest twins with second twins, Max and Adam. The youngest was a non-twin, Jemma.  
  
The Weasleys were certainly a big family, with twenty-four grandchildren of Molly and Arthur Weasley.  
  
As Pipy thought about her huge family, she was glad that being a Weasley meant that she did not have to think that Percy, Phillip, Peter, and Penny were the only things she had. She had her grandparents and her abundant number of aunts, uncles, and cousins, though she was the eldest of them, to go to whenever her life was a living torture.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
A/N: That is what I have so far. What do you think? Should I continue? Please tell me. Reviews and e-mails are both welcome. Oh and by the way, Pipy is Pip-ie.  
  
Ciao  
Till next time Pipy remembers her family  
Mistress Hermione 


	2. Etched

A/N: Thanks to the encouragement of my friends, here is another chapter.  
  
************************************************************  
Chapter 2: Etched  
  
"Pipy!!!!" Phillipa's younger cousin called her name.  
  
"Yes Alex?" Pipy asked as she lugged her trunk into the car. Pipy was glad to be talking to her instead of having to talk to her parents or brothers. Alex was almost Pipy's age. She was a year younger than Pipy, which meant that she would join Pipy next year at Hogwarts, but so would Phillip.  
  
"I can't believe you are going to Hogwarts!!! And without me! I sure am going to miss you, just as Madison would. I wish she could be here, but I hear that they couldn't come because Catherine was ill. Oh well," Alexandria finished and hugged Pipy.  
  
"Thanks Alex. I wish you could come with me," Pipy said with sadness, "But thankfully none of my family will be going." Pipy added the last in an undertone and Alex caught none of it.  
  
"What was that Pipy?" Alex inquired about Pipy's last note.  
  
"Oh nothing," Pipy professionally covered up, as she so used to doing to her mother.  
  
"Phillipa! Over here please, child," Pipy's father Percy called, sounding all nice and kind. But Pipy knew that that tune was false.  
  
Pipy slowly approached her father. Her younger brother, Phillip, was by his side. "Yes father?"  
  
"Are you ready to take your place at Hogwarts school of Wizardry?" Percy conveniently forgot the Witchcraft part, and his tone was harsh, just like Phillip's had been the day before. "And keep up the family pride? You do know that you are the first Weasley to go to Hogwarts in over ten years."  
  
"Yes I do father. I will keep the family pride," Pipy stated matter-of- factly.  
  
"Don't give me that tone, Phillipa. Remember that you are only a girl, not like your brother here. I know I can trust him at Hogwarts and he will outshine everyone there. But since you are only a girl, just stay quiet and in the shadows till your brother joins you next year. Understand child?" Percy was one of the most hateful fathers anyone could ask for. He did not hit Pipy, but his words cut just as deep.  
  
Pipy bowed her head. "Yes."  
  
"Get into the car now," Percy said menacingly, then pushed into the car, the one with her brothers and thankfully, Alex. Alex had, unfortunately and fortunately, not heard the conversation between Pipy and her father.  
  
"Ready to go, Pip?" Alex said excitedly. "I wonder if there will be anyone there like my father and Uncle George. Remember the stories they tell about their seventh years? With the portable swamps and fireworks in the halls?" Alex's father happened to none other than George's twin brother, Fred.  
  
"Ooh yes I do! I sure there is someone there like them. Though Max and Adam could be just like the two," Pipy said happily, almost forgetting about her last conversation. The tone of Percy, though, would always be etched in her memory, no matter how hard Pipy tried to erase or forget it.  
  
"Move over would ya?" Speak of the devils, Max and Adam were getting to the same car.  
  
"We were just talking about you," Alex said charmingly.  
  
"Oh you were?" Max said in a mock surprised voice. The boys were not quite nine yet, but they were becoming more like their father and uncle everyday. Maybe one day, Weasley Wizarding Wheezes would include the sons of the masterminds. The world could wait for that day indeed.  
  
"We were. Pipy here was wondering if there would be any trouble makers at Hogwarts, and I said who knows. But in two years, Hogwarts staff won't know what has hit them! Well maybe they would, considering my father and Uncle George had been pretty bad. Poor Dumbledore," Alex said with a straight-face, as Pipy, Max, Adam, Phillip, and Peter fell into a bad case of laughter, though Peter was only laughing because everyone else was but oh well.  
  
After Alex's line, the boys moved over to talk to Phillip. Though Phillip was mean to Pipy when she was alone or when the two were with their father, Phillip was never mean to Pipy around their cousins. That would make Percy include Phillip in his wrath of fire, because he had no wanting for his parents to know how he treated his daughter, their oldest grandchild -making her very special to them.  
  
"Do you promise to write often?" Alex whispered as the cars stop at a traffic light, of which none of the children knew anything about.  
  
"Of course. We always have when the summer is over," Pipy promised. All the Weasley families, in the last five years, go to houses by a lake in coastal England. Then when the last week of August arrives, the families all leave to go back to their respective houses. But the summer is always a favorite time of the kids. While their parents and grandparents were in the cabins, the kids would run around and play. This year, though, had been a bit different since Pipy was to head to school on the first of September. She had been gushed over, while all her other cousins had been playing about. Pipy enjoyed none of it, except when the adults all fell asleep.  
  
The summer had also been the time of little Jemma Weasley's birth. She was Max and Adam's little sister and she had been born in the last week of July. She of course had flaming red hair, unlike Pipy who had curly brown hair. The only way one could tell she was a Weasley was that her hair held prominent red highlights. Otherwise, she may as well not be a Weasley.  
  
Phillip along with Peter had bright red hair, which was another reason Percy hated Pipy so much. She was not the model of the name Weasley. She might make the Hogwarts school body think that Weasley's no longer had red hair. But they did. Pipy, with the exception of Lily and James Potter, was the only Weasley that did not have bright red hair. Grace Weasley (Ron and Hermione's second daughter) had dulled red hair, but still. You knew she was a Weasley.  
  
By this time, the car had pulled up in front of King's Cross Station. Pipy took a deep breath and got out of the car.  
  
************************************************************  
Ta-Da  
What do you think?  
  
A/N: I noticed last time I did not have a disclaimer. Oops! But as I said,  
it was my first fic. But here is a disclaimer for both chapters:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all the characters in the books. They all belong to my utmost favorite author, J.K. Rowling. *Bows down to  
author-hehe* But I think I own the characters I made up, like all the grandchildren and  
Cesca, Charlie's wife. Or do I? *haha* Also Jemma is named after a very  
good friend of mine, but I have not seen or heard from her in years.  
  
Oh and if any one has anything to say, feel free to e-mail or review.  
  
Ciao for now,  
Mistress Hermione 


	3. Escaping

A/N: This is chapter 3. I need ideas, as I am slightly short on ideas for this story! I also ask that you read my other story, A Black Christmas. It is part of a story that I am currently working on. It will be very good, well at least I hope. My profile will tell you more about it.  
  
If you have any ideas for this story, tell me! Here ya go!  
  
Oh I almost forgot!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. The wonderful, and genius, J.K. Rowling is the brains behind it all. Not moi!  
LOL  
************************************************************  
Chapter 3: Escaping  
  
Her trunk was loaded up, her father was at the other end of the station, and she was surrounded by her aunts, uncles, cousins, and her two wonderful grandparents. Pipy was content where she was.  
  
Pipy envied her cousins. They all led happy lives. They did not have a father who did not love them or was ungracious to have been blessed with her. They had loving families, and in cases such as Fred and George's families lived close to each other, as did Ginny's and Ron's. Pipy, though, lived with her family on the outside of London. In her childhood days, during the year, Pipy had passed time with her brothers. Pipy had grown close with Phillip, until two years ago, when Pipy was nine and Phillip eight, Percy had changed him. Phillip was no longer the nice, kind, considerate brother. He was now the mean, teasing, hurtful brother. Pipy now had spent the last two years with little Peter. But he was only 5 now, so he would never be close to her. All Pipy could do with him was baby-sit really, which made her very skilled with young children.  
  
"Pipy, dear, I can't believe you are to be the first back at Hogwarts!" Pipy's grandmother fused. Molly Weasley was known to adore her grandchildren so much, that her own children teased her that she likes the grandchildren better.  
  
"But I can think of a better choice," Arthur Weasley added and smiled at the young eleven year old. He was Pipy's grandfather, along with being the Minister of Magic. He had been in that role for five years now, which is how the Weasley were all able to obtain the lake summer houses. Arthur received the role when Fudge died, and so far the magical population enjoys this minister much more than the previous.  
  
Pipy just glowed in this attention. Though no one knew, this kind attention, praise giving attention, was rare for Pipy. She would get it every noun and again from her mother, Penelope Clearwater Weasley.  
  
"Shall we load up that trunk of yours? It's almost time for the train to leave," Harry Potter commented. He was someone who Pipy did not feel that close to, since he was her only uncle that was not a Weasley. But he was nice and Pipy knew that when he was growing up, his family life had been no better than Pipy's, probably worse. At least Pipy had parents. Harry had no parents, and then he lost the closest thing, his godfather. Pipy, though, did not know Harry's godfather's name. But the rumor among her cousins, though the Potter and Ron's children said nothing to confirm or disprove the theory, was that his god father was Sirius Black, the mass murderer.  
  
Pipy nodded to her uncle, showing yes she would like him to load up her trunk. It was time to clamber aboard the train.  
  
"My grandbaby!" Molly exclaimed. Her eldest grandchild was leaving for Hogwarts. Pipy hugged her very tight. "I love you," Molly whispered in her ear. "Be safe, and don't worry about your father. You'll do just fine." With that, Pipy climbed aboard the train, and waved until her extended family were just spots.  
************************************************************  
A/N: What do you think? Sorry it is so short! Ciao for now, 'Mione!  
  
p.s. I have re-done a few things on the last chapters, so u might want to  
go back and read them. 


	4. Author's Note

Dear readers of Living Torture:

I have decided to not continue this story for several reasons. The first one was that while some people may have liked it, this story has been flamed more than once. Another reason is that I do not have many ideas for this story and I really do not like it very much.

But last reason is the most important. It is that I would rather devote my time to my other story, A Secret. I really like where that story is going and I have also received a very good welcome into the fanfic world with that story. I have 150 (not all on here) reviews up to now and none of them are flames.

If you really liked this story, please contact me at my e-mail, (plz put Living Torture as the subject), as I have something I can send you.

Thank you to everyone,

Miss Mione


End file.
